Salamander
Salamander (サラマンダー, Salamander) is a reptilian assassin kaijin, one of the top executives of the Mecha Galgen Gang and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Salamander is a highly trained assassin kaijin with a humorous posture, even when things are looking down, but when it comes to fighting or scheming, he is very serious about it. Out of all of Gevaudan's kaijin hitmen, Salamander is the one who has the most respect for Gevaudan, considering him a good leader and pleasant to work with and as such; whenever Gevaudan isn't around, Salamander takes charge. Like the rest of Mecha Galgen Gang's assassin monsters, Salamander is determined to eliminate FlamingoMask, but thinks more outside of the box in order to do so. Salamander prefers to observe first, studying his enemies fighting skills and seeing how they fight; trying to find out any of his weaknesses and flaws. Unlike the other assassin monsters, Salamander is more attentive to the Units, seeing them as FlamingoMask's main allies and also targets them, believing that if they are to be destroyed, FlamingoMask will be crushed and be unable to handle it, which will then give him the chance to deliver the finishing blow against FlamingoMask. History Debut: Imitation Flamingo FlamingoMask woke up late, which he didn't like so much, but nonetheless started off his day anyways. As he made himself some Pop-Tarts and waited them to finish, he was then suddenly attacked out of nowhere. As he turned around to see what was attacking he was very surprised to see that the intruder was a look alike him. The Impostor FlamingoMask then kicked FlamingoMask down to the ground, then tying him up with some rope before then shoving him into the fridge. The Impostor FlamingoMask then flew out of the building and headed down to the streets. The Imitation FlamingoMask then contacted Gevaudan about how he had trapped FlamingoMask and was now out of the picture. Gevaudan said that this was good to hear and then ordered him to go into Phase 2 of Operation: Shoot the Flamingo: masquerade as FlamingoMask while wreaking havoc. The fake FlamingoMask accepted so and then began to wreak havoc. While the Impostor FlamingoMask continued to attack though, a figure then appeared to halt his attack and knew that this was not the real FlamingoMask. The Impostor FlamingoMask denied that and said he was the real FlamingoMask, but the figure knew better. The figure then transformed, revealing himself to be WolfMask. The fake FlamingoMask started off the attack by firing a light beam and a light orb against WolfMask, creating some minor explosions around him. As WolfMask was sent staggering back, WolfMask then charged a ball of darkness and then threw it at the fake FlamingoMask, sending him flying back against some rubble. As WolfMask advanced towards the fake FlamingoMask, the fake FlamingoMask then fired a stream of flames from it's mouth at WolfMask, intent on torching him. WolfMask then crashed into a brick wall. The impostor FlamingoMask then set fire to some random vehicles around WolfMask, intent in trapping him in an inferno. WolfMask then sped up though and punched at the fake FlamingoMask at immense speed, sending the fake FlamingoMask flying back. As the fake FlamingoMask landed down, then a new opponent came into the fray to combat WolfMask; Gevaudan himself. Salamander and Gevuadan then both charged at WolfMask. As the Imitation FlamingoMask was about to tackle WolfMask though, all of a sudden a beam of light was shot down at the impostor FlamingoMask, revealing that the real FlamingoMask had arrived; FlamingoMask then explained on what had happened to him to WolfMask. The fight then resumed, with WolfMask now fighting against Gevaudan and FlamingoMask fighting against his impostor. FlamingoMask then shot his light beam against the fake FlamingoMask, destroying the fake's disguise and revealing his true from. The fake FlamingoMask was then revealed to be a shape-shifting reptilian kaijin known as Salamander. Enraged that his cover had been blown, Salamander then lashed out his whip against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask dodged. Salamander then breathed a stream of flames at FlamingoMask, which was pretty intense for FlamingoMask. Salamander advanced closer forwards in an attempt to scorch FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask then flew up and got out his Wrecking Flail, thrashing it against Salamander. Salamander was hit badly by the Wrecking Flail and fought back by lashing his whip against FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask and Salamander then got into a duel between his flail and Salamander's whip. The fight between the two then changed into punching and kicking at each other for a while, up until WolfMask went Shadow Soul on Gevaudan, creating a big explosion that also sent Salamander back before he could strike FlamingoMask again. A badly damaged Gevaudan ordered Salamander to help him up, as he wanted to get out of there after taking so much damage. Salamander then leaped up to Gevaudan's side and then carried Gevaudan away with him, the both of them retreating. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Growing tired of the ongoing battle with FlamingoMask, Gevaudan then collaborated with Salamander to shake things up a bit; to come up with a new strategy to finally defeat FlamingoMask once and for all. Later on, Gevaudan held a board meeting with his fellow executives Bullets and Iron Jack and all of the assassin kaijin to speak of his new plan. After much conversating, Gevaudan then revealed his plan to combat FlamingoMask; the Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Salamander then introduced the Mecha Gang to Dr. Borg; who had now entered the room. Dr. Borg explained to Gevaudan and the rest of the Mecha Gang and the assassin kaijins that he could build brand new giant robots for them, all to upgrade their arsenal and to help them finally succeed in defeating FlamingoMask; and he already had one giant robot up and ready to go for battle. The catch was though, one of them needed to control it. Gevaudan then turned to his assassin kaijin and asked for volunteers. Garuma then volunteered to control the Steamroller Robot. Dr. Borg and Barbe Q then escorted Garuma and many Mecha-Mobsters to the Steamroller Robot, unveiled it and then let him carried on with the mission. Before Garuma left, Gevaudan told him to do his mission well and kill FlamingoMask and the Units. Salamander then attended to watch live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii, watching it silently. After the end of the fight, Salamander was somewhat disappointed with the end results, but didn't seem to mind all too much; given that they still had more work to do. This was merely just the start of his and Salamander's plan. Dr. Borg then took off, thanking Gevaudan and Salamander for their business and then he and Barbe Q took off to go to work. Gevaudan then turned to Salamander and congratulated him; then promoting him to an official executive of the Mecha Gang, due to helping them improve their efficiency and for getting Dr. Borg. Salamander gladly accepted this promotion. After that, Gevaudan then turned to his assassin kaijin; because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving all of the assassin kaijin to their own. Salamander then stood by, thinking about the newest Units ( Brownie and Sonnet) who had appeared and commented the entire ordeal as "interesting". Salamander then continued to stand by, quietly planning to himself. Snowstorm of Peril Salamander made a brief appearance where he, Iron Jack, Barbe Q, and Bullets stood as guards for Gevaudan and Dr. Borg as they assigned Gillamen their mission to control Freezer Robot and to attack Halewia, Hawaii in hopes of destroying FlamingoMask. Gillamen then took off, going to work. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! Gevaudan then spoke with Salamander, Bullets, Iron Jack, Dr. Borg and Barbe Q on about the recent demises of Garuma and Gillamen and the destruction of the two mechas that had sent out. Gevaudan stated that they were at war with FlamingoMask now and as such, they needed to take their mission much more seriously. Gevaudan suggested now to not only exterminate FlamingoMask, but also the people around him in an effort to crush him. Salamander suggested to target the Units the most, as FlamingoMask appeared to value them the most, according to Salamander. Now ready to start their mission, Salamander, Dr. Borg and Gevaudan then looked out for an assassin kaijin to go with the newest mecha, to which Barbe Q volunteered. Dr. Borg then gave Barbe Q Earthquake Robot and Gevaudan then told Barbe Q to not fail them. Barbe Q and Earthquake Robot then fled, taking off to Halewia, Hawaii to attack FlamingoMask and the Units. Monster Assassin Squad Salamander made a small appearance in the RP where he acted as a guard for Gevaudan and Dr. Borg. Dr. Borg and Salamander then showed off the final three mechas (Shinkansen Robot, Building Robot and Jumbo Mecha) to Gevaudan, which Gevaudan was impressed with. The Advent of the Bosquito Salamander made a brief appearance near the end of the RP, where he was seen hiding the trees, having watched FlamingoMask's, Ben Tennyson's and Robo Lass's fight with the Bosquitos. Impressed with the overall fight, Salamander then left soon after the heroes left, taking off elsewhere. Salamander's Great Proposition Salamander made a brief appearance in the RP making his own brand new proposition. Gevaudan slammed his fist onto the table, lamenting on the fact on how he has came with up with many strategies, yet FlamingoMask seems to keep avoiding them. Then at that moment, Salamander appeared disguised as FlamingoMask, much to Gevaudan's shock. Salamander then revealed it to be just himself and Salamander introduced himself and Malness and SSS9 to Gevaudan, to which Gevaudan was impressed with, but stated he shouldn't overstep his boundaries. Salamander approached Gevaudan and offered an idea to create a new strategy that would really get rid of FlamingoMask, given the last attempts so far. Gevaudan was a bit skeptical to it, but was interested. After some more conversating, Gevaudan then approved of Salamander's proposition. Following the end of Gevaudan's and Salamander's speech and approval of Salamander's strategy; Gevaudan then dismissed everyone. Salamander then ordered Malness and SSS9 to follow him, which Malness and SSS9 did, having business to do. The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Salamander then took Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack over to his fort/western headquarters to show them around his base and then introduce them to his partner Oil Snake and the rest of the members of the Western branch of the Mecha Galgen Gang. Upon showing the new recruits to Gevaudan; Gevaudan was impressed and then Salamander stated that he had more plans to show him within his base; to which Gevaudan then followed him. However, then L-Banda arrived to Salamander and asked him some questions, annoying him. L-Banda then soon took off as did Salamander, to which Salamander muttered to himself that he hated L-Banda, due to how much of nuisance he is to him. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Salamander appeared near the Bracken Cave, watching the progress of Double Bat gaining control over the bats. Following Double Bat gaining the control of the bats, Gevaudan then began his and Salamander's operation for the bats attack. Gevaudan then appointed Salamander in charge while he had other business to attend to elsewhere. Gevaudan then also ordered Red Bat and Gemsler to assist Double Bat and Salamander. Gevaudan then left, taking off in his car. Salamander watches as Double Bat and his bats flew aways some more, beggining to laugh evilly. Salamander then later on drove to San Antonio, taking Red Bat and Gemsler along with him. During Double Bat's attack with his army of bats, FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and the Units then headed into Machine G. FlamingoMask and the crew then get enter Machine G, stealthily and carefully. However, not too far by, someone watches; Salamander. Salamander didn't want them to foil his plan so early and then climbed down from the tree and then headed into Machine G; disguising himself as FlamingoMask. Salamander remained hidden for a while, until then he began to hijack the insides of Machine G's chest; Neo SquidMask then went into his Shadow Zone to check out what was going. As Neo SquidMask arrived to the inside of Machine G's chest; there he found the fake FlamingoMask trying to rig the insides of Machine G. Knowing he wasn't the real FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask demanded the impostor to drop the disguise; to which Salamander then transformed into his Neo SquidMask disguise. The fake Neo SquidMask then fired a stream of flames at Neo SquidMask, to which Neo SquidMask then leaped up to avoid, only to hit his head against the ceiling, landing down. Neo SquidMask then shot out a stream of ink at his impostor; temporarily blinding him. The fake Neo SquidMask then shedded his disguise and revealed himself to be Salamander. Salamander introduced himself to Neo SquidMask and then began to do battle with him, lashing his whip at him. Neo SquidMask lashed his tentacles at Salamander in retaliation; the two would then fight each other inside Machine G's chest for a while. Salamander soon got the upper hand and then grab Neo SquidMask and throw him against a wall; just as Salamander was about to whip against Neo SquidMask; Neo SquidMask then hid in his Shadow Zone. Salamander looked for him a bit, then Neo SquidMask reappeared from behind Salamander and then bashing Salamander's head with one of his tentacles, then delivering electrical shocks against him with his tentacles. Salamander yelled, thrashing about, before retaliating by breathing his fire breath back at Neo SquidMask, torching him. Salamander and Neo SquidMask then continue to duke it out, with Neo SquidMask carefully trying to avoid hitting as many controls inside as possible. Before Salamander could whiplash again, Sagiri then arrived and hacked her Dynamite Blade against Salamander. Salamander then got prepared to fight both Sagiri and Neo SquidMask, allowing the two to charge at him, only for him to leap up and climb on the ceiling, then drop down and tackled them both. Neo SquidMask then kicked Salamander off, and Salamander rolled over. Sagiri and Neo SquidMask then both kicked and stomped against him, to which Salamander then leaps back up, spraying a few flames at them. Not wanting Salamander to stick around any longer and growing tired of his presence, Sagiri then gathered up energy within her Dynamite Blade and then hurled it at Salamander, intending for it to finish him off. However, this was what Salamander wanted, and Salamander then smirked, leaping out of the way out of the blade just in time; causing the Dynamite Blade to hit against the insides of Machine G's controls and wires....damaging them. Machine G then slowly de-activates; Neo SquidMask and Sagiri were both in shock in what just happened. Salamander then began to taunt the two. As Sagiri and Neo SquidMask then headed over to gang up on Salamander, Salamander then crawled aways, retreating, having accomplished his goal for the time. However, Salamander wasn't quite done yet as when Double Bat captured Ayame, FlamingoMask flew in to stop him. As FlamingoMask flew faster after Double Bat, Double Bat then noticed and then flew even faster, making sure that he wouldn't follow. Salamander then fired a missile at FlamingoMask, causing FlamingoMask to fall down and crash-land, taking him out and then Double Bat flew off carrying Ayame and headed to England; where Salamander would be at; ready to continue the Bat Invasion plan. Salamander contacted Gevaudan on the success of Phase 1 of the Bat Invasion plan and was most pleased. Gevaudan then told Salamander to keep up the good work and to not fail him. Gevaudan then signed out. Salamander then headed off. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Salamander appeared in Double Bat's fortress in London, England where he was due to report back to Gevauan. Gevaudan spoke to Salamander some more and further about which Unit he and Double Bat capture, and it was revealed to be Unit 2 Ayame. Gevaudan didn't want to keep her as prisoner and he would prefer to execute them right away, but decided to keep her alive, if only to lure FlamingoMask in as bait, knowing that he would come to rescue her. Salamander then went with Red Bat and Gemsler further into the fortress, planning some more. The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Saving Ayame Salamander made a brief appearance in the RP where he along with Gemsler and Red Bat were with Gevaudan and were then later sent in to combat Unit 9 Prana and Unit 2 Ayame, the latter who had escaped and got her whip back. Ayame and Salamander battled each other with their whips, however once Double Bat was slain, the fortress began to collapse, to which Salamander and the rest of Gevaudan's forces retreated out of there. Boo! A Clip Show (Happy Halloween) Salamander was one of the many of the Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters that was seen partying at the Mecha Galgen Gang's HQ's Halloween party. He rebutted Smogton's claim that he was the one who came the closest to truly defeating FlamingoMask, as he not only took his form and and locked him aways, he caused a lot of damage and was only stopped by the arrival of WolfMask. After that he cut his story short, as he told him they would get the jist of what happened afterwards. Following the end of hearing everyone's stories of their encounters with FlamingoMask, Salamander continued to party the night away for Halloween. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask Salamander spotted FlamingoMask walking in Africa and then immeadiately reported it to Gevaudan. Salamander and the other kaijin then got ready to hunt down FlamingoMask. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix Salamander made a brief cameo in the RP where he and the other Mecha Galgen Gang's monsters dispatched there went traveling through the Serengeti to hunt FlamingoMask down. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds Salamander partook in the big fight against FlamingoMask, however he did not get a chance to fight FlamingoMask directly, as he had to tend to leading the Mecha-Mobsters fighting against the Shadelinqs. He was struck down by one of MandrillMask's attacks however, something he didn't even realize or see, due to MandrillMask being invisible to him. Following the deaths of Fudora, Sadler, Dangan, Jenobard, Mantis Man and Gokibura, Salamander and Gevaudan then retreated. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception Salamander made a cameo in the RP where he was seen riding inside of Jumbo Mecha, along with Dr. Borg, Bullets, Iron Jack and Oil Snake. The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives Salamander spied on FlamingoMask and OwlMask talking to each other upon their arrival and then headed over back to Mecha Galgen Gang's base to inform Gevaudan of this opportunity. Salamander then proposed an idea to capture OwlMask that way they could lure in FlamingoMask and finally be able to kill him. Gevaudan approved, though felt that they could use some back up. So Salamander then recruited Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat to help him out. Salamander first sent out Ghost Cat to test how strong OwlMask was. When it was discovered that his beam alone defeated her in one-shot, Salamander knew he had to be careful with him. Salamander then reappeared towards the climax of the RP where he then ambushed FlamingoMask and OwlMask following the end of their trip. Salamander then snuck up behind OwlMask strangled him a bit, then teleporting aways with him. Salamander dragged OwlMask back to the Mecha Galgen Gang base, where he then tied up OwlMask to a steel chair. Salamander watched footage of FlamingoMask's and Madam Barbe Q's fight, but then got distracted by OwlMask's comments. Salamander then ordered SSS9, Malness, Malinda and Norma to open fire at OwlMask, only for OwlMask to block their attacks with his barrier. OwlMask then used his Shadow Sluggers to free him and then battled all of the villains, Salamander included. Following the demise of Madam Barbe Q, Gevaudan punished Salamander and then smacked him across the face with his claws. Salamander then promised to Gevaudan that he would not fail him again. Following Gevaudan's leave; Salamander cursed FlamingoMaso under his breath. Abilities & Arsenal Salamander= * Salamander Fire: Salamander can breath a stream of scorching hot flames from his false snake head on his abdomen that he can conjure and from his own mouth. * Whip: Salamander can use his deadly sharp whip for combat. * Disguise: Salamander has limited shape-shifting. He could perfectly disguise his appearance as FlamingoMask and could he replicate some of his moves (such as the Flamingo Beam and the Flamingo Orb) but could not imitate his voice properly nor did he wield his Wrecking Flail. Interesting enough, he could breath fire still in this form. He could also transform his appearance to Neo SquidMask, but he possessed no abilities in this form, other than his standard flame breath. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Salamander is an excellent physicall fighter. * Human Form: Salamander can also take a human form. * Extraordinary Jumper: Salamander can jump up to very high heights; being able leap up ontop of buildings. * Enhanced Reflexes: Salamander has enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge bullets in the nick of time and avoid other projectiles in seconds flat. * Mental Projection: Salamander can project as a ghostly image/illusion to others, that way he can talk to whoever still while also being far away. * Crawling: Salamander is capable of crawling on walls and ceilings with no problem. * Teleportation: Salamander can also teleport, but he mainly only uses it in means to quickly escape to his base and to find his enemies at his location. * Genius Intellect: Salamander is very intelligent. * Claws: While not that sharp, Salamander can also use his claws in combat to slash at his enemies. |-|Fake FlamingoMask= * Fake Flamingo Beam:' As Fake FlamingoMask, Salamander could fire out beams of light out from the palms of his hands. * Fake Flamingo Barrage: As Fake FlamingoMask, Salamander could fire a barrage of explosive light orbs at his foes. * Extending Neck: Unlike the original FlamingoMask, Salamander could extend out his neck to like that of a n actual flamingo and could use it to batter, ram of constrict at his foes. * Salamander Fire: Salamander is still capable of breathing fire even in his disguise. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Salamander as Fake FlamingoMask is an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat. * Extraordinary Jumper: Salamander as Fake FlamingoMask can jump up to high heights, almost to the point of flight. |-|Fake Neo SquidMask= * Salamander Fire: Salamander as Fake Neo SquidMask was only shown briefly, so as such he didn't get to possess many powers or techniques of what Neo SquidMask had; however he was shown using his trademark fire breath which he used to torch the real Neo SquidMask. |-|Human Form= Salamander's human form and also least powerful form. It is mainly used for disguise when hiding out in bigger areas such as cities. * Transformation: Salamander can transform back into his true form and into his human form at will. Quotes Trivia * Salamander is so far the assassin kaijin of Gevaudan's to have come the closest to succeeding his goals, as he most likely would have succeeded further in his first mission had WolfMask not intervened and also came very close to winning for the Bat Invasion plan. ** He is also shown to be the most skilled and crafty, having shown to be very tricky for even FlamingoMask himself, hired Dr. Borg and is always coming up with new plans even after the previous ones fail. However, his plans seem to work most of the time unlike the other assassin kaijins. * He is the second of the Mecha Gang's assassin kaijin to have taken on two Shadowbloods at the same time. The first was Dangan. * He is (so far) the only one of the Mecha Galgen Gang's assassin kaijin to have promoted to higher than an Associate member to an Executive. * Salamander's debut originally wasn't even supposed to be him, but it was going to be a different shape-shifting monster known as Dororin. However, Dororin was replaced by Salamander, as Gallibon the Destroyer thought he was more suiting. * He is one of the few (if not so far the only) assassin kaijin who FlamingoMask didn't defeat in his first appearance (however, he was effected by WolfMask's Shadow Soul technique and was forced to retreat after Gevaudan was badly damaged.) * The joke about him hating L-Banda is mean't to be an ironic joke about the two, as both he and L-Banda were played by Ulf Otsuki. * Salamander is the first kaijin of the Mecha Galgen Gang to win a fight against the heroes, having succeeded in Phase 1 of the Bat Invasion plan, and is also the first kaijin of there's to be beat Sagiri and Neo SquidMask. * Salamander is also the first assassin kaijin to trash Machine G, as well as being the first kaijin to enter inside of Machine G, and is the first enemy of FlamingoMask's to enter in Machine G in general. * In a strange way, Salamander can be considered to be Ayame's evil counterpart. Both wield whips, both act as the deputies for their respective sides, both are highly skilled and intelligent, both are loyal to their leaders (Ayame to FlamingoMask and Salamander to Gevaudan). * Snowstorm of Peril, The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Saving Ayame and Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception are the only RPs he's appeared in where he had no lines. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Shapeshifters Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)